bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Sander Cohen
Sander Cohen runs Fort Frolic after having locked the area down to prevent its remaining inhabitants from escaping. As with the Medical Pavilion's Dr. Steinman, he is insane, driven so partly by plasmids and out of frustration for the lack of appreciation for his work (an audio diary reveals that he regrets his decision to move to Rapture). He was given the key to operate the level by Andrew Ryan. He has you hunt down and kill 4 men and take pictures of their bodies to finish his "masterpiece". After you complete his Quadtych, as the work is known, he will reveal himself, amongst a host of spotlights and confetti. When he talks to you, he will congratulate you on your work, and then reward you by opening one of the glass cases nearby the stage. If you are satisfied with your new plasmid, you can go on your merry way, and you do not have to kill Sander Cohen. If the player so chooses to let Cohen live, his fate remains unclear (regardless of ending). Ryan's words later on in Hephaestus and that Cohen remains stood there appreciating his Quadtych suggest that he remains in Rapture till his death. Xbox 360 Specific Where you choose to kill Cohen affects which achievements you can obtain. If you let Cohen live in Fort Frolic, you will be able to gain access to a secret area in his living quarters in Olympus Heights later in the game. Entering the second floor of his apartment will give you an achievement and an otherwise unattainable Power to the People vending machine. To gain access, simply disrupt the two dancing Houdini Splicers in his apartment; Cohen will then come down to kill you. Obtain the second achievement by taking a photo of his corpse. If you want to get back at this psychopathic thespian promptly, you may attack him in Fort Frolic. He is relatively strong and uses a similar attack pattern to a Houdini Splicer except with more health, and a much larger teleportation range. When you kill him, search his body to find some EVE hypos and a key, which will grant you access to the second glass case containing the muse box, for some money and items. To receive both achievements quickly, simply save in Fort Frolic after Cohen has revealed himself, but before you attack him. You may then initiate a fight, once he is dead, take his photo to unlock the achievement and then reload your save to before you attacked him. Then allow him to live, and leave the level without attacking him. Note that if you choose to wait to kill him in Olympus Heights, you may return to Fort Frolic after killing him, set the Quadtych on fire, and he will reappear in a rage. This is either a "known issue" or an odd story dynamic; if Cohen is related to Ryan, he could use a Vita-Chamber--he can certainly use the bathysphere, as there is no other known way to Olympus Heights from Fort Frolic, and he beats you there--and it would explain his sudden reappearance. PC Specific Killing Cohen in Fort Frolic is sadly pointless, because there are no special achievements in the PC version and the treasure inside the muse box is pathetic. Although, if you do not attack Cohen in Fort Frolic, you will be able to gain access to a secret area in his living quarters later on in the game in Olympus Heights which in turn will give you access to an otherwise unattainable Power to the People vending machine. To gain entry to the second floor of Cohen's apartment, simply disrupt the two dancing Houdini Splicers in his apartment, Cohen will then come down to kill you. There is a notable glitch in the PC version; if you kill Cohen in Olympus Heights you may still salvage the key to the Muse box back in Fort Frolic. However, if you go back to Fort Frolic to unlock the muse box, Cohen will be alive and instantly aggressive towards you. Cohen's Gifts Based on the PC version - may differ for the Xbox version Victim 1: Kyle Fitzpatrick, on the stage of Fleet Hall. Reward: Crossbow. Steel-tip Bolts can be bought from the Ammo Bandito in the Cocktail Lounge (across from Marquis D'Epoque Tobacco), as well as at 3 Vending Machines in Poseidon Plaza. Incendiary Bolts can be bought at 5 machines in Fort Frolic. Victim 2: Martin Finnegan, in the Frozen Tunnel. Reward: 10 Antipersonnel Auto Rounds, $20, 3 First Aid Kits. Bonus: Frozen Field tonic on Finnegan. Note: You probably don't want to visit Eve's Garden before posting Silas' picture. Once you activate Hector at Eve's, a hard-charging suspenseful beat starts that can last a long time; also, the pointers tell you where Hector is, even if you're after Silas. Victim 3: Silas Cobb, in Rapture Records. Reward: 5 Electric Buck, $20, 20 Electric Gel. After you post Cobb's picture but before you get your reward, Sander throws approx. 20 splicers at you. They are comparatively easy to kill, and have a bit more loot than usual (First Aid Kits, Frag Grenades, Buckshot, etc.). Victim 4: Hector Rodriguez, in Eve's Garden. Reward: Cohen opens the combination box containing Medical Expert 2 tonic. Bonus: Cohen's office is now open and contains Electric Flesh tonic, 2 Antipersonnel Pistol Rounds, 3 Armor-Piercing Pistol Rounds, 1 EVE, and 10 Film. You can kill Cohen in Fort Frolic at this point, but if you do, you won't get access to his Power to the People machine in Olympus. Victim 5: Sander Cohen, in the Mercury Suites of Olympus Heights. Reward: $69(!), 8 Incendiary Bolts, and 3 Spider Slicer Organs in Cohen's Muse Box (back in Fort Frolic). Bonus: $67 and 36 Antipersonnel Auto Rounds on Cohen, and the Power to the People machine and a fair amount of ammo up in his room. Victim 6: Sander Cohen - again - after burning his Quadtych in Fort Frolic. Loot: 5 Trap Bolts and 8 Film - and another Muse Box key. Category:Characters